The Forest's Ember: Book oneEmber
by Zukiesgal65
Summary: Ember is a young kitty pet who has constant dreams about a ginger tom. When she discovers he is her ancestor, she is flung into the adventure of a lifetime and tasked with restoring the time of the great clans...
1. Prologue

_**Long ago in a forest, away from the prying eyes of humans, four clans of cats lived together in peace and war.**_

_**ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan…**_

_**For many moons after the clans moved from their forest to the lake beyond the mountains, they lived normally, until one disaster struck.**_

_**This disaster led to an all out war between all four clans, and beneath the red sky, very few cats survived.**_

_**The few who lived through this terrible war were scattered across the world, and as their descendents entered the work, the stories of StarClan and the Warrior code faded into the air, like mist in the morning…**_

_**This is where our story begins…**_

The air was peaceful and calm and the velvet sky was scattered with small, glittering balls of brilliant light. The trees in the area and the grass beneath one young cat's feet glittered like starlight had been sparkled upon them. The young she-cat that stood amongst the shimmering grass stared around, her green eyes wide against her calico pelt. Where was she…? What was this place?

"Hello, young one."

The kitten jumped and whipped around, her emerald eyes widening. Behind her was a tom, much older then herself. He was very handsome, with a sleek, ginger pelt that burned like flames against the dark outlining of the sky. His green eyes, much like her own, glowed with much wisdom as he stared down at her.

She flattened her ears against her skull and lowered her belly to the grass. "Who are you?" She snapped, drawing her lips back into a furious snarl. "Where am I?" She looked at the star filled sky and the sparkling, starlit forest around her.

The tom cat blinked dolefully. "StarClan has chosen your destiny, and where your paw steps will lead. You are here because of a prophecy. A prophecy long ago that caused death and grief. A prophecy that shattered all life. A prophecy…" He muttered, "That was simply misunderstood."

She stared at him. "What's StarClan?" She mewed. "And what are you talking about…a Prophecy..?"

"All will be revealed in time, young one." The tom meowed calmly, circling the spot where he stood and making a make shift nest. He settled down and stared at her with his scorching green eyes. "Your destiny is like that of no others."

The Calico snorted. "I don't believe you!"

A purr arose in his throat. "So young and so wild…" He said fondly. "You're an interesting one."

"Quit playing with me!" She snapped, raising her hackles and bearing her teeth as she unsheathed her claws. "I don't believe a word you are saying! Now what is StarClan, and what Prophecy!"

He tilted his head to the side.

She growled. "At least tell me who you are."

"…." The tom got to his long, lean legs, his muscles rippling beneath his glorious, flame shaded pelt. He gave himself a shake, making the grass on his pelt fly away, before he looked at her, his eyes deeper then deepest lake, and greener then the greenest forest.

"My name is Firestar, once the Leader of ThunderClan."

She blinked. "Th…ThunderClan?"

The tom began to fade into the night.

"W-wait!" The she-cat stared at the spot, her eyes wide. "What is ThunderClan and StarClan? What Prophecy?" But the tom cat was already gone. Only his voice rang in the air, echoing around the empty, star bathed clearing…

_"The Clans must become four again…the Warrior Code must be recreated…and always remember…I will guide you."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is where it begins. =3 I originally posted this story on SSS warriors proboards, but I'm planning on moving it all over to FF. I apologize to anyone who was a reader of TFE on the boards...life has been so hectic lately, especially with out new five week old kitten. Well...see you in chapter one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the reviews so far. =3 It might be wise of me to mention that the first book was written in my freshmen year and is already done. My writing style has improved...I'm just too lazy to redo it...heehee...but, I am reading through the chapters and searching for spelling errors. Now...onto chapter uno!**

* * *

><p>Ember lifted her head and sniffed angrily. She had had that strange dream about the ginger tom named 'Firestar' yet again, though, this was the first time she had picked up the guts to actually speak to him…for the past few nights, she had been having that dream, and it had stuck with her for days and days…She wanted to know more about this mysterious tom, and what…StarClan and ThunderClan were.<p>

And what did he mean by saying that she had a Prophecy to fulfill…? She was just a normal house cat. Nothing more, nothing less. She sighed and got to her paws, stretching before giving her calico pelt a few swift licks. She blinked her emerald eyes before climbing out of her bed to eat the breakfast her house folk had put out for here, before they had left the nest.

She ate a few pellets before she sat back on her haunches. The food didn't taste good…that was for sure. She ran her paw along her muzzle and glanced back at her nest.

_If I go to sleep…will I see him again…?_

She hesitated, lifting her orange paws repeatedly, her whiskers twitching. She wasn't tired…but…

Shaking here head, she turned and leaped onto a nearby counter in the kitchen. She leaped out of the window, landing on her nimble paws in the garden.

The sky was a soft shade of blue and the grass was a crisp shade of brown instead of the glittering blades of emerald that she had seen in her dream. A few birds chirped and she saw a squirrel or two scatter as she approached.

"Hello, Ember."

She flicked her ears and looked around.

A huge tabby with dark brown fur, streaked with ebony stripes and burning amber eyes sat on the fence behind her, watching her carefully. "You're out early today."

"Hello, Stripe," Ember mewed to her neighbor. "And you're out late. Don't you normally get up earlier to hunt?"

"I've been out, but prey is very good right now, so I was hunting a few..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you hunt animals when your house folk give you plenty of food?"

He snorted angrily. "Because that slop my house folk feed me is disgusting!" He growled. "Prey is delicious…especially mice." He swiped his tongue over his lips and Ember scowled.  
>Sure, she didn't like the food that her house folk gave her…but killing and eating another animal…<p>

"…I'm thinking about leaving here."

She lifted her head quickly and stared at Stripe. "L-leave…? Like…leave your nest?"

He nodded. "My house fold are probably going to take me to the vet soon…I don't want to stop being a tom." He got to his paws, balancing on the white fence that separated their gardens, and shook his pelt angrily. "You should do the same."

She blinked. "What?"

"I'm sure they'll be taking you to the vet soon as well."

She frowned. "What's so bad with that?"

"Do you never want to have kittens?"

She blinked. "I doubt my house folk would do that."

"Trust me, they will…" Stripe gave her a look. "A lot of toms would go after a she-cat like you…and I have the vaguest feeling that your house folk don't want a bunch of little ones frolicking about."

Anger mounted inside of her chest. "Whatever!" She hissed, turning her back on him and flicking her tail angrily.

"Ember…" Stripe leaped down from his fence and landed behind her. He approached, tracing his tail along her spine and standing beside her. "I'm only speaking in your best interest. I'm trying to protect you."

She cast him a frustrated glance. "I don't need protecting."

He dipped his head. "Yes, yes…of course. But you can at least take the opinion of a friend, right?" He rasped his tongue over her head, giving her a warm purr.

She sighed, fur burning with embarrassment at how be babied her, like she was his own kit.  
>"I'll see you 'round. I'm going to hunt a bit more." With that, and one more flick on her ear with his tail, Stripe turned and leaped back onto his fence, before vanishing into his garden.<p>

Ember stared at where his tabby pelt had vanished before shaking her head. She never understood Stripe…

He had been like a brother…or a father to her, ever since she had moved in with her new house folk, only two moons ago. He was already her closest friend, but…

Her ears twitched as she heard the fretful scurrying of a mouse. Turning her gaze, she spotted the tiny brown creature ducking beneath some leaves and chewing on a blade of grass.

"…." She gazed at it for a moment for lowering her body to the grass. She felt the blades tickle her belly as she stared at the mouse. She hesitated, before creeping forward, her paws making little sound on the tall grass.

Her body froze as the mouse lifted its head. She stood completely still, holding her breath…and then it looked back down.

Flicking her tail, she leaped into the air towards the mouse, but instead of catching it beneath her small claws, it darted away and she slammed face first into the fence.

She let our a painful morrow and leaped back, rubbing her nose with her paw. "…" Sighing, she turned and stalked back towards her nest, tail drooping.

-

Ember was still angry about failing to catch the mouse and ramming into the fence by dinner. Her house folk filled her bowl with food, but she only sat there, glaring at it.

She had wanted to discover what was so good about eating another living creature and why Stripe preferred to hunt then eat the food he was given, but she had failed miserably.

Not hungry, she padded over to her basket and curled up, resting her tail over her nose before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, completely forgetting about the ginger tom that walked within her dreams…

-

When she woke, she found herself in the glimmering grass once more, and her calico pelt in the moonlight made her look like she was made of starlight herself. She looked around, and this time, she saw a beautiful silver pond before her that reflected the sky above and her own face as she stared into her.

She blinked in shock as another pair of green eyes and a flaming ginger pelt appeared on the other side of the pool. She raised her head sharply and gasped in surprise.

"Firestar!" She mewed.

A purr rumbled in his throat. "I am honored that you remembered me, young one."

"Okay, this time, I'm gonna stay awake!" She told herself and him. "Now, explain everything you've been saying to me these past nights! What are ThunderClan and StarClan, why is your name so weird, why am I dreaming about you, what Prophecy were you talking about-"

He brushed his tail across her nose. "Calm yourself, young one." He said gently. "You have many questions and you are curious…that is good. You have waited patiently, so I will show you what you wish to know."

She stood there expectantly.

"Follow me." He turned and walked past the pool, into the shimmering distance.

Ember paused before hurrying after him.

"I suppose you have never heard of the Four Warrior Clans," Firestar meowed as they walked, side by side.

Ember shook her head.

He blinked slowly. "Once in the forest, there were four clans who lived along side each other. ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan. They lived away from Twolegs, house folk, in your tongue, and hunted for themselves. Wild cats who lived by the laws of StarClan." Before she could speak, he meowed; "StarClan is the heavenly Clan that sits in the sky, Silverpelt, as we call it. It is where all Warriors who stand by the Warrior Code go when they die."

She stared at him, taking in each word he said like it was vital to her own life. "What's the Warrior Code?"

"The law that the four clans lived by, lain down by our ancestors when the Clans began."

"Where did they live?" She asked.

"They once lived in a forest far from here, beyond high stones, until Twolegs came in and destroyed everything. After that, the Four Clans moved to a large lake, and that is where they lived."

Her ears pricked. "The lake? There's a really, really big lake not far from my nest!"

He smiled. "Yes, I know. That is the same lake I speak of."

"Do they come near my nest!" She asked, her voice suddenly breathless.

A deep sadness filled Firestar's green eyes and she quickly shut her mouth, fear striking in her heart. Had she said something wrong.

After a moment of silence, Firestar sighed deeply. "This way," He cooed, motioning with his tail. He led her away and she followed, not even thinking that he could be leading her into danger…

For some odd reason, she trusted him.

They walked in silence for a long time, the grass not even swaying in a breeze, before Firestar suddenly stopped.

Ember looked up and blinked in surprise as the area around her began to swirl and mix into itself, before it changed abruptly. They were now standing on an empty plain land. The sky was black with clouds. The stars didn't shine and neither did the moon. Ember shivered as a cold wind swept over her.

"Firestar," she whispered. "What-"

"Hush." He was staring at the plains, his green eyes narrowed.

Ember frowned before looking at the plains. What did he want to show her…? She didn't see anything-

Almost as soon as this thought entered her mind, a bone chilling screech sliced through the air.

Cats burst from either side…behind and in front, and collided with each other, like waves crashing onto land. Claws raised and teeth bared, fur began to fly through the black night and within seconds, the ground was splattered with blood.

Ember could only watch in horror as cats dropped dead right before her and even more fought, bleeding, screaming, and murdering.

Her legs began to shake and she crouched on the ground, her whole body trembling. She flattened her ears against her head and bared her teeth in terror…

And almost as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Ember remained on the ground, blood pounding in her ears, her heart hammering against her chest. "Wh-what was…that…?" She whispered.

"…" Firestar sighed. "Many, many moons ago, before your mother's mother was even born, the Four Clans still lived together…but…but an all out war broke out between us. I was already with the ranks of StarClan by the time this war began, so I could only watch as cats from all clans were needlessly slaughtered…"

His voice caught in his throat and he sat down, tail flicking, his eyes blank as he stared at the ground.

Ember didn't speak, watching him carefully.

After a moment, he began again. "My Clan, ThunderClan, fought till the very end, until only a few remained. The same thing happened with the others…the clans were destroyed. The survivors set out on their own to find their way. The Warrior Code had been shattered…there was no reason for them to rebuild the clans. Most of them went off and found Twolegs who took care of them, while some remained rogues or loners."

Ember stared at him. "And…what does that have to do with me? It was all in the past."

Firestar looked at her, his eyes no longer betraying his weak sadness. Now they burned with a fierce determination. "You are a descendent of ThunderClan, young Ember."

She blinked. "W-wha-"

"My descendent, to be exact." Firestar smiled warmly at her. "My grandson, Lionblaze, mated with a young she-cat. They had a kit, a female, who grew up to be one of the surviving ThunderClan cats from the great battle. She found some twolegs, and she had a young tom, who eventually had a she-cat, who had another she-cat, you had you." He tapped his tail against her nose. "You, Ember, are my great, great, great, great, great granddaughter."

Her eyes widened slightly. "I-I-…"

"Never suspected it, did you?" His eyes filled with playfulness. "No…not even your mother knew of her lineage…nor did your grandmother, though, I wish that they had. They both had the potential to be great…but they closed their eyes to that future."

"Did you speak to them also?"

"No, but I did try," Firestar shook his head regretfully. "Both enjoyed the life of a kittypet…so they would of probably refused, anyway."

"Then why me? I like my life."

"But within you, I can see the same feelings that were once inside of myself…" Firestar gazed into the distance. "I was born a kittypet, you see, but then I met the cats of ThunderClan, and found my true calling in the wild. I had always dreamed of going into the forest…and when I did…" he closed his eyes, "It was the most amazing thing…"

"…"

"I started as an apprentice, only a young cat who was not accepted by the others because of my blood, but then became the leader of my clan," pride filled his eyes. "My kin became great as well. My daughter, Squirrelflight, was one of the cats who left our forest home and discovered our new home at the lake. My grandson, Jayfeather, was one of the most talented medicine cats our world had ever seen…all of my descendents ended up rising to greatness…" He turned his eyes to her. "And now, Ember…it is your turn."

She blinked.

"M-me…?"

"Remember what I told you last time I visited you in a dream?"

She frowned. "The Clans must become four again…the Warrior Code must be recreated…'"

"'And always remember, I will guide you." He finished her sentence and smiled at her. "Ember…StarClan…the home of your Warrior ancestors, has chosen you to rebuild the Four Clans, and to re-write the Warrior Code."

She searched his face and saw no lies within the green orbs that matched her own. "Why me?"

"Five generations ago, I blazed through the forest like fire…" He approached her and stared down at her. "Right now…you are just an ember sitting in the hearth, but with time, you will burst into a flame more brilliant than any before you…even me."

Her eyes widened. "You…expect too much of me."

"No…you do not expect enough of yourself." He lowered his head and rested his muzzle upon the space between her ears.

"_When the ember grows to a blazing flame and outshines the stars, the four will be reborn and the night shall weep no more_."

She blinked as these words were spoken…but…although she saw only Firestar's lips move, the voice of thousands and thousands echoed around her.

She felt a chill go up her spine and shake her to the very core. "I don't know what to do…" She whispered.

"Find one of all four…" He murmured. "You are thunder, so you must find shadow, water, and wind…it will all become clear from there…" He lifted his head and looked back down at her, eyes brimming with the same pride that had glowed when he had spoke about his family. "Your flame is the only thing that keeps StarClan together, Ember…"

"…." She stared at him with wide eyes.

"I will visit you again soon…" he whispered, his body vanishing into the night.

"W-wait!" Ember jumped to her paws. "Firestar! Wait, please! I still have so many questions…don't leave!"

"Search for me in your dreams…for I am always there…" And, yet again, the once great leader vanished, leaving Ember alone on blood stained plain lands, her confusing swallowing her into a blackness, and a future that she didn't understand… 


	3. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter...dunno why I made it so short back then. I'll add Ch. 3 right after this, to compensate for the shortness. XD**

* * *

><p>"Stripe! Stripe!"<p>

Ember leaped out of the window and into her gardens, wailing for her friend into the empty night. She stopped at the fence, her tail twitching. "Stripe! Stripe!" She yowled.

"What!" Stripe leaped onto the fence, his amber eyes glittering with frustration. "I was sleeping, you know! Why do you have to be so loud so late in the ni-"

"Stripe, I had this dream!" She panted as she began to pace back and fourth. "I-it started a few nights ago…I always saw this ginger tom with green eyes, and he always talked to me…about a Prophecy and these things called ThunderClan and StarClan! Tonight, I had yet another dream…and I talked to him! He's called Firestar, and he was the leader of ThunderClan, which lived alongside three other clans, called ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan! Apparently they had a big war long ago, and they were scattered-" She looked at him, her eyes glittering. "A-and I'm Firestar's great, great, great, great, great granddaughter! There's a Prophecy from StarClan, that's the warrior ancestors that live in the sky, Silverpelt, about me, and how I'll rebuild the clans!" She stared up at him, her chest heaving, her body trembling.

Stripe sat in silence, staring at her, his eyes round.

She was quiet, searching his face.

"…Are you okay?" He mewed. "Eat something bad?"

Her pelt bristled. "No!" She snapped. "Firestar…he wants me to rebuild the clans!" She laughed. "H-he wants me to become a wild cat, a-and rebuild these clans-"

"Oh, now you're starting to get me interested!" Stripe leaped down from the fence, his excitement obvious in his bright eyes. "Become a wild cat?"

She nodded. "You know that lake, not too far away?"

He glanced to the side before nodding.

"That's where they all lived at one time," She looked at her paws, frowning. "In four clans…under the guidance of StarClan and this thing called the Warrior Code."

"What's that?"

"The laws that all of the cats had to abide by."

He wrinkled his nose disapprovingly. "There are rules to be a wild cat…?"

"I…I'd suspect they'd be for the best…"

He blinked. "And you say…that you're a descendent of this Firestar cat, and that he wants you to restore them?"

"He told me to find one from all four clans. I'm thunder…for ThunderClan, I guess…so I need to find descendents ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan…but I don't know what traits I'm supposed to be looking for."

"This sounds really far fetched but…" Stripe stretched, yawning, revealing his long, pure white fangs. "I guess I'll go."

"Go?"

"With you to restore these clan things!" He looked at her like she was stupid. "You'll need some muscles alongside you, if you're going out into the wild!"

She bristled. "I haven't even agreed to doing it yet! I…I don't want to leave my house folk!"

"But think of it! Being free and being in a clan…surrounded by others cats…it would be amazing! And we could both remain REAL cats, and have our own families someday! Ember, it's what we really are!" He paused. "Well…what YOU really are. You have wild cat blood in you."

She shook her head. "Firestar was a kittypet too, before he joined ThunderClan."

"But I'm sure he got with a Warrior she-cat, right?" He mewed. "That means you DO have Warrior blood in you!"

"…" She sighed and shook her head.

"You should do it." He brushed up against her, his amber eyes warm. "I'll be with you…I'd never let you go off alone."

She looked at him, doubt making her paws itch.

"…Take some time to think about it." He pressed his muzzle against hers before giving her a swift lick on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, for your answer." Turning, he leaped back over his fence, leaving her alone.

Ember frowned and padded around the garden, thinking. Should she rebuild the clans? She didn't know the first thing of what to do…Firestar's words had been vague upon HOW she should rebuild the clans.

The only thing that she knew for sure, was that it was her who would rebuild ThunderClan…maybe…was she sure?

She shook her head and flicked her tail angrily.

_Maybe if I sleep…I'll dream again._

She looked at the sky.

It was still night…and she was a bit tired. That dream had left her exhausted, even though she had been asleep the whole time.  
>"I'll try and dream then…" Nodding to herself, she walked over to a bush near her fence, crawled beneath it and curled up in the soft grass. She stared at her nest, frowning.<p>

If she agreed to go on this journey to rebuild the clans…she'd have to leave everything she knew behind. She didn't even know where the camps of these cats were…

"I can't do it…" She mumbled. "It's hopeless."

A wind swept over her, ruffling her fur and making the bush that sheltered her rattle. A voice seemed to whisper in her ears…"There is always hope…"

She looked around, swallowing hard. "I'll…try to sleep then…if you're so persistent." She looked at the stars through the leaves of the bush. "…I hope you know what you're doing, choosing me…" She rested her head on her paws and fell asleep beneath the eyes of her ancestors…

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short! :I<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, like I promised, to apologize for the shortness of the previous one. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You doubt yourself, then?"<p>

Ember looked around to find herself, once again, in the starlit forest, and sitting a few tail lengths away from her, was Firestar, who was licking his paw and running it over his ears.

"I'm just a house cat," She mewed. "I may have wild cat blood in me, but that doesn't mean I'm cut out to be one of your…warriors."

"No, it doesn't." Firestar glanced at her. "I have a friend named Ravenpaw. Although he was a clan-born cat, he was not suited to the life of our clan…so he left and became a loner. He remained my dear friend to the end, and helped my clan in many times of peril. You see, Ember…most often, cats will think they know who they are, but it takes a certain spark for them to realize who they truly are."

"And who am I, truly?" She asked her eyes narrowed.

He lifted his body and walked over to her. "A Warrior," He told her quietly. "A thinker, a fighter…a leader."

Her eyes widened slightly. "L-leader?"

"With time, perhaps." He sat back down. "So…have you made your decision, then?"

"…." Ember closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She heard the forest around her whispering, and she heard, very clearly, every fur on Firestar's star-lined pelt, moving against his skin. After a long silence, she opened her green eyes and stared at him. "You'll need to tell me the traits of the clans."

Joy filled his eyes. "I knew I could count on you…but before we begin, I must give you a new name."

"A new name?" She blinked in surprise.

"Every warrior has a name that represents who they are. I was named 'fire' for my pelt…the leader before me was 'blue' because of hers. And every name must have a proper ending."

"…?"

"Kits, under six moons of age, have 'kit' at the end of their names. I would have been known as 'Firekit'. When a kit reaches six moons old, they are called paw."

"All of them?"

"All of them. As an apprentice, I was Firepaw. And then, they get their warrior names when they prove themselves. Mine was Fireheart…my best friend was Graystripe, and my mate was Sandstorm…the names describe who they are."

"And…" She was a bit confused by all of this. "Why are you called 'star'?"

"When a cat becomes a leader," He mewed, "The ending of their name is always star. They also receive nine lives, as a gift from StarClan, so they can lead their clan for many moons."

She was in awe by all of this…_nine lives, huh…?_

"Now…" He began to circle her, his eyes glinting. "You are only just six moons old, meaning you must have an apprentice name." He stood in front of her now, a new, powerful air encircling him. "I say these words before the warriors of StarClan, as I properly name our savior and the cat that caries our fate on her young shoulders. From this day on, until she has earned her warrior name, this young cat will be called Emberpaw."

She stared up at him and couldn't help but repeat her new name. "Emberpaw…"

"Emberpaw…I, and the cats of StarClan that stand beside me in life and in death, shall be your mentor. I will teach you all I know…but we must start soon, for dawn is only a short ways away, and we have many things to discuss…"

-

The sun was just breaking over the horizon as Ember…no…Emberpaw, awoke. She sat up, her head buzzing with everything she and Firestar had discussed.

She sat there for a moment, before a new energy flowed into her. She needed to tell Stripe!

She darted out of the bush, to find that Stripe was already sitting in her garden, staring up at the sparrows that sang in the tree. He heard her approaching and looked around eagerly. "Morning, Ember. Did you make up your mind?"

"I'm not called Ember anymore!" She told him. "I'm called Emberpaw."

"Emberpaw?"

"Before a cat can become a warrior, they must be an apprentice and learn the ways of the Warrior Code. They always have 'paw' at the end of their names…" She repeated the rest of the name information to Stripe, who was left silent when she finished.

"…Whatever you say, Emberpaw." His ears twitched. "I guess this means you've decided, then?"

She nodded. "I'm going to try to rebuild the clans."

He grinned. "And I'll help."

She glanced at her friend, happy that he would be alongside her in this difficult quest. "Thank you, Stripe."

"So…what are we looking for in the Four Clans?"

"ThunderClan are brave and fierce," She mewed. "They hunt very well in grass…in the forests. ShadowClan are wily and proud. They hunt good in pine tree forests, and are more adept to living in swamps. RiverClan cats are swimmers, and made naturally for water. WindClan are fast…with long legs and lean bodies, perfect for running over the moors."

He frowned, his whiskers twitching. "This sounds hard."

"You're telling me."

She looked into the distance. "By Twoleg monsters-"

"Twolegs?"

"House folk." She continued on quietly, "By Twoleg monsters, the lake isn't very far, but on paw steps, it will be at least a moon's journey…maybe even more…and it will be dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name!" Sang Stripe.

"And Ego is your last," Emberpaw teased. "Now…you'd best get some sleep. I think we should tomorrow, when the moon is at its peak…our Twolegs won't notice us leave then."

-

"This will be a dangerous journey, you know…" Firestar mewed. He and Emberpaw lay together beneath a starlit tree. The leader had been rasping his tongue over head as they talked. He had called it 'sharing tongues'…and according to him, clan mates did it after a long day of hunting and defending the clan.

"I know that…" Emberpaw blinked dolefully. "But I'll have Stripe alongside me."

His ears swiveled in her direction. "Stripe?"

"He's my friend. A big, brown tabby with amber eyes." She thought that she felt Firestar stiffen beside, but she must've been imagining it, for his voice was calm.

"Do you know anything about herbs?" He asked. "For wounds and such…? In case you get hurt?"

She recalled him telling her that every clan needed a Medicine cat, and suddenly a bit scared of not having one, she shook her head.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, then," Firestar got to his paws and motioned for her to do the same.

Once she had, he led her across the grass, telling her more and more about the clans as they walked.

She was so caught up in his stories that, when the grass beneath their paws turned to lavender flowers and the sky became a dark shade of navy, she didn't even notice. Fireflies danced around them as they stopped together in the beautiful field.

"Are you here?" Firestar breathed into the night, his breath making the flowers sway.

Emberpaw waited, listening, and then, a scent reached her before a sound did. A sweet, soft scent that made her feel at ease.

From the darkness came a beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with glowing amber eyes that sparkled warmly at the two cats. She approached Firestar and ran her muzzle along his before she turned to Emberpaw.

"So you are the young savior," She mewed in her delicate, beautiful voice.

Emberpaw could only nod.

The cat purred. "You are definitely Firestar's kin. Your eyes are exactly the same."

Pride swelled through her at these words.

"This is Spottedleaf," Firestar told her, motioning at the she-cat. "She was ThunderClan's medicine cat when I first joined ThunderClan. She…was killed by a ShadowClan warrior named Clawface…"

Spottedleaf gave him a warm look before turning back to Emberpaw, whose eyes were filled with horror.

"C-cats from the other clans KILL each other!" She whispered.

"Only those who break the Warrior Code," Spottedleaf said, her voice grim. "The Warrior Code states that a Warrior is never to kill in cold blood. You must remember that law if you are to rebuild the clans and the code."

Emberpaw nodded, making herself a mental note.

"So how do you know the signs of a Medicine cat?" Emberpaw asked, tilting her head to the side.

Spottedleaf and Firestar glanced at each other. "StarClan will show you when the time comes," the medicine cat assured her.

Emberpaw wasn't pleased with her answer, but she dipped her head in respect for the cat.

"Now, since you have a long and difficult journey ahead," Spottedleaf mewed, approaching her and brushing her tail across  
>Emberpaw's shoulders. "I will tell you the main herbs you will need, in case you get hurt."<p>

"I'd be very grateful," Emberpaw said, nodding.

Spottedleaf smiled. "You carry all of our fates in your paws, young one…" She looked at Firestar, who smiled at Emberpaw. "I am glad it is you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Ember gets her apprentice name, Stripe decides to go with her to help revive the clan and Spottedleaf comes to her to help her learn about herbs. The next chapter, the adventure begins~!<strong>


End file.
